


Intimamente Improvvisato

by Cerulean_Phoenix7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Phoenix7/pseuds/Cerulean_Phoenix7
Summary: They push and pull at each other until they finally crash together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a couple years ago, but never published anywhere aside from on VAMB. I've decided to post it now because it's one of the stories that I think I wrote well, and received positive feedback on. 
> 
> In terms of chronology, this is set shortly after the events of "Thirty Days" and "Counterpoint".
> 
> "Intimamente Improvvisato" is Italian for "Intimately Improvised".
> 
> Disclaimer: The words are my own, but the characters and the places are graciously borrowed.

\-- 

She’s already out of her uniform by the time he’s got his jacket off and slung over one of her dining chairs. Her hair trails along the curve of her shoulder, shadowing her pale skin. Her spine is a soft line drawn between her shoulder blades, skin dipping into a valley that stretches down to her hips and buttocks. He watches her move, the stride of her legs measured, each pace calm. Even naked she maintains the composure of a captain.

When she doesn’t make eye contact with him he removes the remainder of his uniform, casting in the same general direction with the hope that he’ll be able to find it all easily enough later. His body is taut with arousal and anger, after the events of the past few months. He feels like the Prime Directive has taken the form of brittle wires that she can bend and spindle however she wants to suit her needs.

Of course it happened that she twisted them just the right way when that sly Inspector had come on board, only weeks after he’d gotten out of his latest jail sentence. He would be lying if he said that there wasn’t a little contempt there, for reasons beyond the fact that he’d been cramped up in a cell for thirty days.

Of course there were rumors…but only _Voyager_ knows the truth of what goes on behind those closed doors, and she hasn’t said much to Tom as of late.

Now they both stand devoid of their working shells, rid of their responsibilities to be only human, flesh and blood and a slew of other things that Tom can’t focus on at the moment. He’s torn between anger and desire, wanting to touch her as much as shout at her. He takes a steady step forward, the sound hollow, and makes his way towards her.

“You’ve brought me all this way, Kathryn, aren’t you going to say anything?”

She turns before he reaches her, starlight spilling across her chest. “What is there to say?”

“Well, you could start with a little explanation,” he begins.

“Of what?” she answers.

“Of just what the fuck we’re doing here,” he exclaims, arms thrown up in frustration.

Her expression turns stony, features cast in shadow as she locks her eyes on him. Her blue irises are fixed on him, never wavering once.

“This is nothing obligatory, _Thomas_ ,” she hisses, dragging the salty dagger of her words over raw wounds. “You and I ended up here out of our own free will. If you want to stay, then stay. If not, then _go_.”

There’s a brief instant where Tom actually considers gathering his clothes and walking out, leaving her there in the midst of this swirling chaos that they’ve gotten tangled up in. But Janeway has too much to answer for, too much to make up for, and Tom decides that he is not going to let her slip through the cracks this time. He reaches out for her, one hand gripping her shoulder, the other settling at her waist, and pulls her to him. It’s close enough so that their bodies touch completely, every ounce of skin flushed and sensitive to the other. Tom can feel the swell of her breasts against his chest, the sharp curve of her hips against his, and the heat pooling between their two bodies in the same spot just below…

_Focus, Tom_ , a soft yet sane voice reminds him. It takes almost everything he has to listen to it, as most of his brain is lacking a good deal of blood flow at the present moment.

His left hand moves from her waist, skimming along the outline of her breast before snaking along her jawline and into her hair. He uses the leverage to bring her face within inches of his, close enough so that he can feel the slightest wisp of her breath on his cheek. 

“You want to know why I’m here?” he asks, his other arm reaching around her shoulders entirely. “I’m here because I want to know _why_. Why you’ve gone from one end of the book to the other in a few weeks, without so much as a peep, and by some coincidence I get caught in the middle of this shit.” 

“Not all of us follow a path that’s a straight line, Tom,” she whispers in response. “Sometimes being a Captain requires a little deviation,” she says as she trails a deft finger along the edge of his hip.

“And I suppose that this also qualifies as a ‘deviation’?” he asks, stifling a moan.

She drops her hand suddenly. “Do you want me to stop?”

_Oh god, no_.

“Only if you need to,” he answers coyly.

“Is that a challenge I hear?” she quips, placing a hand on his chest. “Because you know I’ll win.”

“I beg to differ,” he whispers, leaning into her.

“Prove it,” she hisses, their lips only inches apart.

Accepting her challenger, Tom pulls Kathryn close to him, lips crashing together. Their bodies mold into one smooth contour of pale skin, heat burning between them. He can feel every part of her against him, every secret place exposed and now his, just as his body is becoming hers. He runs his hands down her back, pressing against muscle before resting on her buttocks, giving them a soft squeeze. She bites his lip in response and pushes away from him slightly, enough so that she can reach between their bodies and grab his cock.

He lets out a gasp, hoping that she doesn’t tighten her grip any further. Her eyes darken, a sinister smile appearing on her face. Her thumb makes a dangerous motion, swirling heat in his abdomen.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Thomas,” she says softly. She releases her grip and moves to the couch, settling herself on it. She leans back, exposing her breasts in the pale starlight as she spreads her legs slightly, inviting him over.

“Show me the man that you are.”

_Gladly_ , he thinks. He struts over to her and kneels down so that his knees are braced on the edge of the couch, her legs draped over his. He catches the underside of her thighs with his hands and pushes back until her knees nearly touch her breasts. Her one hand secure beneath her left thigh, she uses the other one to reach for him, guiding him forward until their bodies almost meet. Their eyes lock, breathing shallow in the hollow space between them.

After this moment there is no going back; there can’t be.

“Now, Tom,” she hisses.

He thrusts forward, his senses overwhelmed by heat and pressure as they both let out moans. Tom curls his face into her chest, lips resting on the top of her breast. He feels her back arch and imagines her pale neck curving into the soft starlight streaming in the windows.

After a moment, he adjusts to give himself a little more leverage, reaching behind her shoulders to fully embrace her and let her legs wrap around his waist. His right hand grasps the base of her hairline, auburn strands twisting between his knuckles as he gently pulls back from her body.

“Is this what we are, Kathryn?” he asks, nipping lightly at her collarbone. “Am I just like your precious Prime Directive. You use me when it suits you?”

She tries to move, jabbing a shoulder into his chest and trying to elbow him in the stomach, but his weight keeps her pinned to the couch.

“That’s a pathetic comparison, Tom,” she replies.

“Then what do you want from me?” he snaps, arousal starting to shudder in his body.

“Something…something other than _that_ ,” she responds with equal force. “If your issues are with the rulebook, fine, but here I’m not concerned with it. All I want right now is _you_.”

It’s the greatest spec of truth he’s gotten out of her in weeks, maybe even years. For now, he’ll take it for the merit that it’s got. Tom breathes in, pressing his lips to her neck, and thrusts into her. She responds with a gasp, her hands gripping his back. He feels a dull pain, drawn in long strokes down his back.

_Nails_ , he thinks distantly, too absorbed in his current motions to care.

He pushes harder, his body pulsing faster. Her body is slick, sliding against his as he reaches a hand between them, pulling her closer with his other arm, and presses at that critical juncture that pulls a weak scream out of her. She gasps again, muscles tight against Tom, and he continues to thrust, his motions losing coherency. Thinking loses any value in the next few moments, and the barest recollection Tom can muster later is of Kathryn Janeway arching into his arms, screaming towards the stars and coming without a single care. He comes a moment later, the warm rush from her body obliterating any control he’d had. He feels his muscles tighten, body pulled toward a single point as he comes, shouting out his release to the universe.

He collapses away from Kathryn, sprawling out on the couch as she falls back against the cushions, her breasts rising and falling rapidly.

“So what now?” he asks, resting a hand on his forehead.

“We carry on,” she replies, throwing him a shadowed glance.

“Which means?”

“We go back to our duties, as we always have,” she clarifies.

“This changes nothing?” he asks, rising form the couch.

“Do you want it to?” Janeway asks, and Tom knows the thousands of things that she’s implying with that statement.

He knows that she’s right, and so he begins to gather his clothes, tugging them back on his sweaty body as she grabs a robe from a nearby chair, draping it over herself. Once he’s back together he moves for the door, but Janeway stops him with a soft touch on his shoulder.

“Whatever has happened, Tom, it has only ever been about duty. It may seem difficult or even downright insane to contemplate it, but I had to do what was right.”

He considers kissing her for all of five seconds before her words sink in, and how much utter bullshit they contain. He’s not going to let her off on this one. Just because they fucked in her quarters doesn’t mean that he has to bow to her word now.

“Is that so?” he replies, moving away from her. “Then it’s a real shame that I can’t believe that.”

He turns and walks out, the door to Janeway’s quarters opening and closing like the envelope between two different worlds.

_Fin_

 

           

 


End file.
